Divergence
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U Fanart inspired fan-fic for the GoChi awards: Goku returns home from the tournament of power and just like always he is greeted by his wife who has been waiting for him to return like so many times before. Reunited Goku reminds Chi-Chi why she is the only one for him. (Adult themes)


**Divergance (One-Shot)**

 **A/N** A/N: Thank you to blauvixen, the-gochi-awards, and funsexydragonballfor all of their work especially maiikawriter. This chapter was made for blauvixen for her fanart for the 2018 GoChi Awards. This one is for the surprisingly Cannon Divergance award. Forewarning adult themes.

There had been once the unthinkable plateau back so many years ago. When he was just a boy who spent his days fishing and living in a small house in the woods for years after he lost his grandfather to now.

To now? He actually laughed. _I was just so young, how could I have ever seen a life like this?_ After all of the training prior to the tournament of power Goku had reached a level of strength in such a short time frame. A power that even gods could not comprehend, only the mighty angels such as Vados, Whis, and lord Xeno could understand completely.

Ultra Instinct, where one's body moved without thinking and acted without command in a fluid motion. Free from restrictions like negative emotions, thought, and suggestions that his mind could place upon him.

He could act without thinking about it, his body totally balanced in all aspects. True fluid harmony, a state that gods attempted to reach.

Yet he a mortal, and saiyan had obtained that which was once seen as impossible.

However, to reach such a level of power wasn't due to himself alone. His friends, family, and a very understanding-if not patient- wife. One that he was going to have to explain-

"Son Goku! Just what did you do to your hair?"

 _Well she already saw me_. There was only one force that Goku bowed truly and wholly to, and that was the woman who cooked his meals, washed his clothes, shared his bed, and owned a piece of his heart. His beloved wife.

Chi-Chi had been waiting back on Earth, the anxiousness of knowing that at any moment her existence might simply stop.

Although she had come to terms with many apparent world ending situations, first was the saiyans. Second was Frieza, third was androids, forth was more androids, fifth was Buu. Then Frieza again, an alternate Black Goku, an assassin called Hit, and now this? Maybe she was just used to it being Goku's wife for so long that this should be norm.

 _Saving the world from powerful force, and everytime he does he comes back with a different hairstyle._ Where once she see coal black they turned to teal, then toe blue, red, and now would these be just like his hair? _Probably yes._

As she got up from the couch and made her way towards the door Chi-Chi could feel her heart beating faster. The butterflies were coming back, she found herself jogging. The tug of her heart, anticipation of that of a woman waiting for her man to come home from war. No matter how often it happened it did not diminish seeing them again, alive and well.

She slammed the door open and without thinking threw herself into Goku's chest. Even if she was used to the life and death struggles. It didn't mean she didn't worry about him. Wrapping her hands around that messy torn up blue fighting shirt. The only kind he would ever wear, this familiar smell and position replayed in her mind from the moment she had married him. Coming to greet the man she loved with every fiber of her being, as if tomorrow might not come.

Sliding his own arms around her, the man inside of him was happy to hold her close again. Neglecting his wife's desires and company far too often without considering hers in the process.

To ready to jump into the next big fight or adventure and often leaving her behind to pick up the pieces of his decisions. His nose pressed into that black bun of midnight colored hair and he just breathed in deeply. That feminine scent that was unique to her and her alone, he could smell the rice, the diced steak, and steamed vegetables that had mixed into a sweeter aroma.

A soft gentle purr escaped from his mouth as his hands slowly rolled up and down her back.

Accepting his apology without words she sighed contently into his arms. "Did you get to be the hero?" Not bothering remove herself as Goku smiled and nuzzled her head. Letting one hand slide up to cup the side of her face.

"Yes, I surpassed everyone and I managed to defeat Jiren who was the strongest opponent i've ever seen." Goku admonished softly kissing his wife's head. "I got pushed even further, and I now have this new power that Whis and Beerus call Ultra Instinct."

"Oh really?" Chi-Chi said in a drawl tone. "Are you sure it's not super sayjin five? Or how about Super-saiyan silver. Oh it could be Super saiyan god light gray." Shaking her head. "You men and your names for your powered up forms, it has to sound so over the top." _Couldn't it be simple, but it's my husband. If it's not Fusion or some alien transformation I shouldn't be surprised._

Both laughed as Goku's fingers ran through her hair. "It did more than give me power though Chi-Chi." Goku said pulling back slightly from her. It was something that he had yet to explore because he hadn't imagined it would change how he acted around his friends.

Around his wife, there was something that had him going with a flow. One could consider Goku an impulsive spur of the moment kind of guy most of his life. Everything he did because it felt right and seemed right. Not all of them were the best solutions, or the correct ones. Yet there was a calmness to his actions as he was surrounded by the warm energies that radiated from Chi-Chi.

Everyone's ki was unique, telling if someone was happy, sad, angry, upset, or hurt. Yet he had never been able to truly understand what love felt through someone's energy. Now, now he could feel warmth a gentle touch of a hand. The close beating of a heart that caused them to sync with each other, red faces. Dry lips, and a simmering desire for the other and he could only feel it so vividly with her.

She looked at him, bringing one of her hands from his back towards his face that had shifted away from her. Cupping the underside of his chin with her palm the light jingle of her golden bracelet dragged against his shirt. "Oh? I'd like to hear it." Chi-Chi said an amused smile on her lips as she looked at her husband's almost shimmering features. While normally he was boisterous and jubilant he was being remarkably tender, there wasn't a roughness or even some overzealousness of his usual affection.

 _Just what do you got planned in there honey?_ Chi-Chi pondered as she studied his face, those closed eyes and the way his chin rested in her palm.

There was something much deeper than just another level of power. His hand slipped down to hold the back of her waist as the other cradled the back of her thigh.

"This form… it's a perfect balance of my body and mind. I don't have to think, my body will do everything I need without thinking in perfect harmony." Goku spoke his voice rolling over his wife's fingers. "Right now, in this moment Chi-Chi my very being is happy. It wants only you right now and I can't explain how amazing it feels to have you exactly where I want."

Those silver eyes opened up and looked at his wife, she blushed as she looked the deep shimmering eyes that looked at her. "Oh when did you get so good with sweet talking your wife?" Chi-Chi teased but Goku's lips pressed against her palm.

"I want you to know right now, that my entire body is ready to tell you one thing." Goku drew his face closer towards hers.

"And that is?" She breathed, she could feel the heat rising inside of her body. The way Goku was looking at her was so moving it made her heart beat faster with anticipation of what she knew was coming.

"You are the only woman for me," Moving his lips just inches from hers now, "There isn't anyone else that I could love more than you."

Chi-Chi's hands wrapped around his head as the two pressed their lips together in a deep consuming kiss. "Oh," Chi-Chi moaned against his mouth as Goku pushed her inside of the house. Many times before they had done this dance and neither had either regretted it. Their separation and reuniting only assured each other how much they had missed one another.

Thankful her Dad had taken Goten for the afternoon. Goku's hands had already undone her yellow sundress and pushed her back up against a wall past the kitchen. Her satin white undergarments lay at the mercy of Goku's limbs.

The feeling of being desired, wanted, loved. All of them were euphoric as Chi-Chi lay caught up in all of him.

His mouth continued, his tongue sweeping through Chi-Chi's swirling together. He did not need to think he let his entire body work without pause. "Goku, mmh" Her muffled words came as he parted only enough to allow her to grab a breath of air. Then just as swiftly he pulled her lips back to his own.

Chi-Chi's hands ripped at Goku's shirt wanting the offending garment gone, but thanks to its battle the blue fabric fell apart and her body arched to greet that warm heat of her husband against her own skin. "Chi-Chi… I love you.. So much." Goku's frenzied words he pulled apart that neat bun, wanting to feel that hair between his fingers. It was so long, he wanted his wife to have it down all the time, but with the work she did she preferred keeping it up.

"Oh Kami." Her dress fell in a heap around her feet as the cool frame of the wood wall pushed her body towards a furnace of heat, her leg hooked upwards and around Goku's waist. "I love you too." She exhaled deeply, her face flushed. A slight bead of sweat beginning at the top of her forehead. She could see the silver reflection of her own face in Goku's eyes.

He stared longingly into those chocolate brown eyes. They only grew on him with age, he could feel what she felt in this moment and it only reminded him of why, she- no _his_ Chi-Chi was the only woman for him.

Chi-Chi felt his head dipping down against her neck, leaving her to only moan as she found her Bra having been unclasped and removed without her even feeling it, the only hint she had was when her breasts shoved against her husband's chest as he gently sucked at the flesh of her neck.

Rocking her hips involuntarily, she dragged her rapidly dampening panties against her husband's pants. The subtle tremors of pleasure rippled out from her lips as hands squeezed the fleshy cheeks of her ass while rolling up her back, pushing along every digit of her back. Each action pushed _just_ right so that she could feel her body pop and melt into him.

With so many years together Goku's body knew exactly everything about her own. Yet there was a truth, she knew more about his body.

One hand pushed down the back of his pants, her fingers pushing down along his spine straight towards her husband's weakness. "Hahhh, Chi-Chi." Goku groaned as she began to massage the area around his tail stub, avoiding pushing down directly on it.

She kissed his cheek, "You're so sensitive honey." Softly purring as Goku rocked against her, rolling her fingers she felt Goku's hips jerk. Dragging his hips just right against hers, the small spark making Chi-Chi utter a groan. Slipping one hand back around she found the straining bulge pushing out from her husbands pants.

Gripping him through the fabric, her thumb and fingers sliding the rough texture of boxer shorts instead of her soft fingers. Moving to gently bite his ear, taking the top of it in her teeth and pulling it as she pumped his rock hard shaft through his pants, while still rubbing the area around his tail stub.

Goku bit his bottom lip and sucked in a breath as his wife pleased him in the way she only could. Thrusting his hips into her palm, his breathing becoming more rapid as Chi-Chi's grip became more rough and began to haphazardly work him. The sounds of his flapping pants as she pinched his ear just a little tighter between her teeth.

Then adding a nail to directly press upon his stub, it was blindingly painful but so heavenly Goku's breathing became heavy grunts as he finally shoved into Chi-Chi's stomach and felt himself come undone.

Chi-Chi removed her teeth and softly kissed his temple. Taking slow and deliberate time to pull away her fingers from his tail stub with a languid slowness. Leaving feathered kisses on her husband's cheek, smiling as she turned the world's strongest fighter into putty with just her hands.

Taking a deep breath of air Goku could see the visible dark stain as his once bright orange training pants were now a dark orange. Silver eyes looked at a pleased set of chocolate brown, he couldn't stop the smile on his face. She reciprocated his smile as she cupped his face in her palms and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Pulling back from the wall, his hands spinning his wife up into his chest, her legs wrapped around his back letting her face smother his from above, the personal angel of his heart. A slow delicate kiss, where the lingering sensation of their lips flowed from position to the next. The soft grunts and groans of their mouths only furthering the desire between the two.

As Chi-Chi gazed down at her husband she watched his body begin to glow with a white light, his ki was flaring upwards turning up the heat in the room to an eleven. There was no real way to describe the feeling, other than that of the warm air of a fire that rolled over you on a cool morning. She did not waver as she trusted Goku with absoluteness that could never be rocked. His ki was a part of him and he would never knowingly use it to harm her, in fact.

 _He's going to share…_

The power of ultra instinct, this power that God's were jealous of him. He imparted just a taste to his wife. Chi-Chi screamed like she had felt the greatest rush in the world, like her son marrying Videl, giving birth to her children. The night of her wedding and combining all of those emotions that made everyday life worth living and then putting them all into a single explosive instant.

Her hair was glowing white as her eyes became nothing but pure crystal light as the world began to blur and slow down. It was so intense that her mind began to black out, as her head began to fall.

 _I'm here. Reach out for me, let me be your anchor._ The voice of her husband penetrated her thoughts before she was claimed by darkness. _Touch your mind to mine, let your thoughts become one._

' _How? Goku I can't see, it's too much, I can't take this!'_

Then she felt his hands on her face, _Touch me Chi-Chi._ Though she couldn't see him she knew exactly where he was even though she could not see him. Her body knew where he was exactly. _Look at me beloved._

Her mind rushed through the darkness, like a locomotive barrelling through a dark tunnel. It was there, _He_ was there. _Goku!_ Her voice screamed and then the world that encased her mind exploded like glass.

"I knew you could do it, you are my wife after all." Goku's forehead was pressed against her own, her hands holding the sides of his face as she stared at the reflection of herself but not in his eyes. But, through his eyes. She could see herself, but at the same time she was still looking at him.

"Ultra instinct, is a perfect balance of your entire being. But there isn't a person in the world who knows myself better than you." He gave her a dazzling smile. There was nothing but pride for his wife. He knew she could handle it and his belief was rewarded.

"What is this feeling? Is this… what you are feeling?" She asked though she knew the answer, her mind and his were speaking subconsciously. The words had scarcely left her mouth when their bodies spoke to one another.

 _There isn't another woman like you in my life Chi-Chi, there is no one who can understand me. Who knows my thoughts and feelings like you have for so many years. Just like when we celebrated our anniversary years ago. I want you right now to feel everything that I feel and the same from you. I could say it a million times and I know you would believe me, but I want you to know. The greatest single truth from down within the furthest parts of my soul, that I will always love you._

Chi-Chi melted she held him tightly with her legs squeezing his waist, her arms wound around his neck and her cheek rested against his own. It was a feeling that she could cherish deeply as there were no barriers around his mind. He had opened the doors to his mind and let her see everything that he felt for her.

Every single memory from his mind. How he first came to truly understand the feelings in his heart for her. From when marriage was nothing but food, to the way that they had bonded and how she had turned from a friend into his wife.

That molding that had taken place over their early years in life, spent having fun in adventures. To where they had their first child together. Where his life became more than just about training and that next big fight. Seeing the change in someone was special, but she could feel it. How he saw her holding Gohan for the first time, the way his heart beat and how in that moment he felt overwhelmed at true responsibility. He'd never had a child, never seen a true little baby before and what exactly he would need to do. Then when Chi-Chi had grasped his hand and smiled at him, the gentle squeeze to assure him that she would help him.

Just the same, he would be there to help her. In that memory he felt stronger because of her.

Filtering through the rest Chi-Chi could see especially during the heart virus how he was languishing during his fever. The way his own mind created nightmares far worse than the disease itself, but subconsciously he felt her close to him and that offered him a comfort and kept him from giving up hope that he might survive.

He was supposed to die from the virus and with the way he had lived there were never any guarantees.

 _Goku…_ Her voice said an emotional happiness radiating, she felt like crying as she was so overjoyed to experience this with him. _It's just like on our first adventure. You never cease to amaze me._ A smile was never broader as she just held onto the man she loved. How many years ago when she was raising Gohan and Goten all by herself could she imagine having such a feeling again. While deep down she always knew he'd come back, she wanted him back more than anything. She didn't want to spoil anything else or taint the memories of this man.

 _Sometimes I may never say it, but you are the greatest single thing in my life Chi-Chi and I want to share everything with you. I want to love you and feel that same love that you have shown me._

She pulled back to look at him, the same silver eyes that reflected into one another. Tilting his face slightly so she could his attention.

Mind's linked or not, she wanted Goku to know it. "There won't ever be a time that I do not feel the same way about you Son Goku. You've given me a family that I couldn't be prouder of, and even though we've had some rough spots. You and I are perfect for each other," Her thumbs smoothed the skin under his eyes. "I want you to know that I will always be your wife, loving and supporting you no matter what."

His face relaxed as a warm feeling of acceptance rolled into her mind. "I love you Chi-Chi."

"And I love you Goku." Their lips touched as she curled her hands into his mane of silver hair.

Without another moment of hesitation Goku pushed slowly into Chi-Chi's body, there was no painful intrusion as both acted as one. Their pleasure was one. Goku's hands were on her back as he rocked into her. Their love was one of pure instinct, their voices crying out in pleasure as rode him, moving her hips in rthymn.

To understand how much he loved to hear her cries of pleasure, and for him to feel how much she loved him was beyond compare.

The small things, how she felt in his arms and where their bodies met.

Goku could understand feel her needs, the way she melted against him. Where there wasn't anything else but the two of them.

Goku pushed himself deep as he gripped her hips with both of his palms and cried out her name as she did the same. Both came as one, Chi-Chi's body exploding with the effects of her orgasm and felt a burning heat flood her womb as Goku's grip held her so tightly that not even Whis or Beerus could pull her from his grasp.

A brilliant flash of light exploded around both of them. The silver of their hair shattered like glass, and the reflective glow in their eyes flowed out of them like water. Goku held his wife upright, even though he felt all of his strength drain out of him.

Chi-Chi felt exhausted but never better. Her head fell on his shoulder and her limbs became noodles. Content to just lay in his arms and sleep the day way away, and he could only agree. Even without their minds linked they knew each other better than themselves.

They were destined for one another, Ultra Instinct shared a truth that both of them knew. There were no secrets, no barriers. Only one another and on this long journey of life that would end one day, they would never be separated. They were true soulmates, lovers, husband and wife.

But they were Goku and Chi-Chi, and they were perfect.

 **R &R, also thank blauvixen on Tumblr for her work.**

 **Kerghan**


End file.
